


color me more, you and i

by pyrefiy



Series: pyre's loona the ficlets [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Model AU, Soulmate AU, side chuuves and viseul, some of the other girls make appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefiy/pseuds/pyrefiy
Summary: “Blue suits you,” the stylists had told her, gazing at Jinsoul in the fitting rooms fondly, making her walk for them like she would down the catwalk later that week. She'd smiled and taken their word for it— she’s never actually seen the color blue before, let alone any color at all.or, a lipsoul soulmate au





	color me more, you and i

Jinsoul’s been told by Haseul that her centerpiece wardrobe for today’s fashion show is themed blue, custom made just for her.

“Blue suits you,” the stylists had told her, gazing at Jinsoul in the fitting rooms fondly, making her walk for them like she would down the catwalk later that week. Jinsoul had hummed absently and remained obediently still as they fiddled with the sleeves, tugged at the hems, just so that the dress or shirt or pants would be perfect.

“Out of all the models I’ve ever seen,” a designer had told her after one of the shows she’d walked, “I’ve never seen someone fit the color blue like you do.”

It’s something Jinsoul’s heard tens of thousands of times— things she’s read over and over again in the reviews of her catwalks. Somehow, at some point - probably after she’d went and dyed her hair platinum blonde on a whim two years ago - Jinsoul found herself associated more and more with the color blue.

(It’s funny though, because she’s not actually walking the red carpet today in her usual blue, and she can’t wait to see all the surprised expressions.)

She supposes she owes her current success to the color— sure, she’d been gaining enough to make a living, but everything changed soon after she’d went blonde, when a rising designer by the name of Jo Haseul had drawn her into a dress that flowed like the running water of a river, and Jinsoul had stared at it in awe as Haseul had made her final adjustments, transfixed.

She’d heard it back then, too— Haseul’s quiet, stunned exclamation of, “Oh! Blue is _definitely_ your color.”

That’s what all the social media gossip sites had said as well— “rising model Jinsoul looks _stunning_ in blue!” and “We couldn’t have imagined _anyone else_ pulling off the color blue like hot new model, Jung Jinsoul!” amongst others.

Jinsoul had smiled politely, laughing out of embarrassment as she’d dip her head and say a polite, humble thank you. She’d just had to take their word for it.

She’s never actually seen the color blue before— let alone any color at all.

“What color am I wearing?” Jinsoul would ask innocently during every outfit change. Most of the time, she never really _had_ to, all she really had to do was walk down the catwalk like she owned the place, and she had perfected that look long ago. Still, it’s nice to know, to place a label on it, despite how much it frustrates her to feel like she’s missing out on something big.

That doesn’t stop her from complaining though.

“Stop shoving your color moodboards in my face,” she grumbles as she sits in a limousine with Yves, her fellow model, on the way to Seoul Fashion Week and the event they’d both be walking. With a grunt, she shoves her best friend’s phone out of sight. “We get it, Jiwoo made them for you, and you’re in _love.”_

Yves rolls her eyes playfully, sticking her tongue out and completely ruining her signature elegant, put-together image as she pulls a face that forces Jinsoul to choke back a laugh.

“You’ll understand when you finally meet your soulmate,” Yves says insistently, getting uncharacteristically dazed in the eyes as she reclines in her seat, her mind presumably wandering to Kim Jiwoo, the young photographer who’d ended up being Yves’s soulmate, much to the model’s greatest delight. “Like, seriously Jinsoul. The colors… they’re something else entirely, and it’s so amazing how it’s your soulmate who gives them to you.”

Beside Jinsoul, Vivi, the third member of their trio, stifles a giggle, nudging Jinsoul.

“I never thought I’d ever see Yves like this,” the Hong Kong-native model remarks, which has Jinsoul nodding in agreement. “I always figured she’d be the one who’d play the whole situation off as suave.”

“Instead, she tripped on her own feet while making her way onto the set,” Jinsoul chuckles. She can still remember the day Yves met her soulmate vividly— Jinsoul had been following Yves onto the set when a cheery voice had greeted them, followed promptly by Yves tripping over nothing and nearly crashing into a nearby soft box light. “I’d never seen anything like it.”

“And I’d never seen anything like those _colors,”_ Yves says dreamily, a soft smile threatening to bloom as she pulls out her phone once more, her thumbs tapping the screen with a purpose. Jinsoul guesses she’s messaging Jiwoo again— something about missing her, probably.

“You know she’s gonna be there at the show,” Jinsoul says with a raised eyebrow, nudging the brunette with the tip of her heeled toe. “And you literally just saw her an hour ago. She was helping you prep before we left.”

Yves sighs dramatically, shaking her head and sharing a look with an eternally amused Vivi.

“You’ll understand someday,” Yves says, and Jinsoul laughs.

“I can’t wait,” she replies, only half joking.

\--

The next thing Jinsoul knows, they’re at the venue, the limousine about to pull up to the red carpet— from her seat, Jinsoul can already see the bright flashes of the paparazzi.

She turns to look at Yves, the usual subtle nerves creeping up her like usual, only to find her best friend already gazing at her, a fond, understanding smile on her lips.

“You’re wearing a black and white checkered-patterned blazer,” Yves murmurs, and Jinsoul nods her gratefulness going unsaid but she knows Yves can tell. “You’ve got on an eyepatch for that mysterious effect Haseul thought up. You look beautiful like usual, don’t worry about a thing. You’ve got this. You’re going to blow everyone away.”

Jinsoul chuckles.

“How do you always know what to say?”

Yves shrugs, a smirk lighting up the dark interior of the car.

“Well, you were my first friend here in Seoul. That’s gotta count for something, right? And then Vivi came from overseas, and here we are.”

Vivi nods, reaching out to trace comforting circles into the back of Jinsoul’s hand wordlessly.

It’s times like these that, despite the teasing and endless banter, Jinsoul finds herself truly relishing in her friendship with the two girls beside her. She’s only the one out of the trio who’s yet to find her soulmate, Sooyoung with Jiwoo, and Vivi having found Haseul after Jinsoul had introduced them, but neither girl has ever belittled her for it, only encouraged and supported.

“Thank you,” she says genuinely as the limousine pulls to a halt in front of the venue.

She spares them a final look as one of the body guards stationed outside pulls open the car door, and only then does Jinsoul turn around, taking the hand offered to her and stepping into the bright flashing lights.

\--

She’s all small, mysterious smiles as she makes her way down the red carpet, posing when appropriate, winking at screaming fans, and merely laughing when she hears someone call out a question about her eyepatch (she’s actually been specifically instructed by Haseul not to say anything about it, so she’s only following directions).

“Why aren’t you in blue today, Jung Jinsoul-ssi?” Yves playfully mutters in her ear as they pose for a few pictures together.

“Good question,” Jinsoul says back playfully. “Tell me, Ha Sooyoung. Why did you choose to wear the white one piece today instead, when you and Haseul had been talking about you wearing your favorite color, burgundy?”

Yves grumbles something under her breath that sounds like _listen, Jiwoo’s very persistent, and you know how Haseul lets her get away with everything,_ and Jinsoul lets out a loud laugh that catches the attention of a few photographers, who immediately snap pictures of the girls chatting.

“Hey, where’d Vivi go?” Jinsoul asks, looking around and not spotting the foreign model.

“I saw her talking to Yeojin,” Yves says, referring to Haseul’s younger sister, also squinting her eyes momentarily and trying to spot the Hong Kong-native. “She’s somewhere around here. We should probably find her before we’re ushered off to get dressed for the show.”

“That would be smart,” Jinsoul murmurs, before raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Hold on a second, Yeojin’s here?”

Yves nods. “Yeojin and her other groupmates are going to be here, actually. I checked the guest list on the way over, and LOONA’s going to be seated in the front row.”

Jinsoul whistles, craning her neck to try and see over the crowd. “They’re doing pretty well for a rookie group that debuted this year, don’t you think?”

“I’m proud of the kid,” Yves remarks. “Yeojin’s a hard worker, just like her older sister— oh, there they are.”

Jinsoul immediately follows Yves’s line of sight, finding their friend surrounded by a group of female idols, all of whom couldn't have been older than Jinsoul herself.

Suddenly there's a flash of blonde hair, and Jinsoul gasps as she's hit with a harsh brightness in her eyes.

“Soul?”

She's brought back to reality by Yves's steadying hand on her shoulder, and Jinsoul blinks.

_Did I just…?_

“Soul, you okay?” Yves asks, tone laced with quiet concern.

“Y-yeah,” Jinsoul murmurs, shaking her head in some attempt to clear her thoughts. For a moment, she could've sworn she… no, it couldn't be.

The world is still black and white.

“I'm gonna head over and say hi,” Jinsoul finds herself saying, her feet seeming to draw her in, closer and closer to the idol group, to the light-haired girl who almost seems to be calling for her.

Yves’s eyes widen in surprise, but she quickly follows her friend without protest.

Meanwhile, Jinsoul keeps her gaze trained solely on the light-haired girl, standing a few feet away from the group, almost in a protective manner.

It's Yeojin who spots them first, Yeojin who beams their way, chirping out a happy, “Yves-unnie! Jinsoul-unnie!”

Jinsoul shoots the young girl a smile despite her distracted state of mind.

“Hi there, Yeojin-ah.”

But then suddenly all the girls are turning their way, and they're all staring excitedly at Jinsoul, bowing to her, greeting her, telling her she looks beautiful with pure, unadulterated awe on their faces, and—

The light-haired girl finally turns to look at Jinsoul expectedly, and Jinsoul's only able to get a brief glance at the thoughtful smile on her face before Jinsoul gasps, and suddenly that bright light is back, stronger than ever.

Jinsoul rips off her eyepatch, embraces it all.

\--

The once-grayscale world around her bursts into life the second she meets the eyes of this light-haired girl, and all of a sudden, Jinsoul is all too aware.

It's so much, perhaps _too much_.

There's light everywhere, staining her vision and filling it with a certain beauty that knocks the air from Jinsoul's lungs, makes her scramble for air like she's finally breathing for the first time, leaves her staring at the environment around her— the bright flashing lights no longer look simply like blips of white against shades of gray, and Jinsoul revels in it.

Colors.

She's seeing _colors._

Hues and palettes of different shades that Jinsoul had no idea truly existed until now. Yes, she'd heard the stories, yes, she's heard Yves and Vivi talk about the colors more than a hundred times over, but never could she ever have imagined that it would be so—

 _Breathtaking_.

And then she's back to looking at the _blond-_ haired girl who had been the trigger for all of this, the key, and she finds the other girl staring right back at her, their eyes meeting once more, the girl's lips parting in stunned silence.

The other girl’s lips— Jinsoul's not one hundred percent sure what color they are, but it's the same deep shade as the carpet beneath her feet, and Jinsoul treasures the word, lets it swirl into her heart, lets the beautiful, nameless girl who gave her _red_ settle into place.

 _“Oh,”_ the girl whispers in wonder, her red, red lips curving over the simple syllable, and it sounds like music to Jinsoul’s ears.

And for a moment, for a pocket of time, there is nothing but them.

Perhaps there's an eternity of awe right there, as they continue to stare into each other's eyes.

Then, the girl flushes, dipping her head bashfully.

“Jinsoul-sunbaenim,” she says, flustered.

Jinsoul feels a grin tug at the corner of her lips as she strides over to her, stopping only when she's a mere foot away.

“That's me,” she says, reaching out a hand, giggling at the way the other girl takes it within her own easily, without a second thought. “And your name?”

“I’m—”

“Jinsoul-ssi! Yves-ssi! Vivi-ssi! Miss Haseul needs you!”

They're interrupted by the shout of a staff member nearby, and Jinsoul pouts.

“Why now?” She whines, about to tell Yves to go bide her more time when suddenly the girl squeezes her hand comfortingly, and Jinsoul immediately brings her attention back to her soulmate.

“My stage name is Kim Lip,” the girl tells her with a knowing smile that hides a hint of mischief. “Find me after the show, and I'll tell you what my real one is.”

“After,” Jinsoul breathes. She nods hastily. “After the show. Right. _Right._ You’ll—” She swallows, looking at the carpet beneath them for a heartbeat. “You’ll wait for me?”

Looking back up, she meets a pair of twinkling, affectionate eyes, and Jinsoul nearly swoons.

“I've waited for you for twenty years,” Kim Lip tells her cheekily, smile growing wider by the second. “Another two hours won't kill me.”

\--

Somehow Jinsoul manages to slip the eyepatch back on right before she’s whisked away with Yves and Vivi to prepare for the runway, and immediately, as soon as the door to the fitting rooms are closed and they’re left alone, her two friends circle her like vultures, smiles threatening to split their faces in two.

“So,” Vivi starts with a teasing lilt. “What happened out there, Soul?”

Jinsoul feels her face heat up as she takes the eyepatch off once more and tosses it onto the plush couch in the corner of the room, pointedly ignoring the question.

“So it _was_ her!” Yves exclaims, excitement sparkling in her eyes as she grabs Jinsoul’s shoulders. “Wait, so that means—”

“Her lips were a different shade of red than yours,” Jinsoul says without thinking, eyes flitting to her friend’s lips for a brief moment before realizing that her friend was grinning broadly. “Wha—”

“You _can_ see them!” Yves cheers, and Jinsoul lets out an _oof_ as Vivi’s smaller body tackles her into a hug from behind, Yves quickly joining in mere milliseconds later. “You can see the colors! You always used to ask me if I was wearing red, or pink, or whatever… Oh my god, you’ve found your soulmate, Jinsoul!”

“I—” Jinsoul pauses, and her friends take a step back to give her some space to let it sink in. Meanwhile, Jinsoul feels like her brain is whirring at a mile a minute, thinking back to that moment when she’d locked eyes with Kim Lip, thinking back to how the world had stopped turning just for them, how it had shown with a new kind of beauty.

“I did,” she whispers, eyes widening as she looks at the other two girls in shock. “I found my soulmate, and she gave me the colors!”

“And you gave her them in return,” Vivi adds kindly.

“I… was able to give her something like _that?”_ Jinsoul questions in wonder, and Yves nods.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Yves whispers, just as the door opens and Haseul makes her way in with her team of stylists. “Aren’t the colors wonderful?”

“Almost as wonderful as the girl who gifted them to me,” Jinsoul sighs dreamily, and Yves laughs and shoves her.

\--

“So!” Haseul says cheerily, leading Jinsoul down a hallway. “You ready for today?”

“More than ever,” Jinsoul replies honestly, grinning at the high class designer who’d become such a close friend over the years. In a way, the two of them had risen to the top of the industry together, Haseul never failing to design something amazing for Jinsoul, and Jinsoul having yet to fall short of the many high expectations of being a model.

Needless to say, the past two years have brought rapid change for the both of them.

Jinsoul thinks it’s refreshing how Haseul’s managed to stay so grounded and humble throughout it all, uses it as an example for the self she wants to portray herself.

They step into the room, Jinsoul humming to herself as she slips off the black and white blazer and hangs it on a nearby coat rack.

“So everything I’m wearing is in here?” Jinsoul questions.

“Right!” Haseul exclaims, a wide grin on her face as she whisks a clothing rack over to Jinsoul. She pulls off one of the covered outfits at the end, unveiling it before Jinsoul with a flourish. “So! This one’s not your first outfit, but I wanna show you it first! And before you ask, this one’s colored—”

“—Blue,” Jinsoul finishes in a breath, inhaling suddenly at the sight of the dress, and instinctively, she steps forward to touch it, to run her hands down the fabric. She remembers this dress from the fitting - she’d loved the way it had spread out in ripples, waves like those that would push and pull on the oceanside - but seeing it like _this_ was something else entirely.

“Wait, you,” Haseul bounces energetically on her feet, her entire demeanor seeming to brighten even more, if it were possible. “You can see the colors now? Oh, Jinsoul, that’s amazing!”

“I’m still in shock myself,” Jinsoul chuckles lowly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

“Do Vivi and Yves know who the lucky girl is?”

Jinsoul blushes but nods shyly.

The look Haseul fixes her with is sly.

“Does that mean I can know too…?” Haseul pouts. “Your best friend who’s not Yves or Vivi?”

“I was going to tell you anyway!” Jinsoul laughs. “You might know her? It’s um,” her face heats up as she recalls the way her soulmate had looked at her, “it’s Kim Lip, from LOONA. I met her on the red carpet.”

“ _No,”_ Haseul gasps. “You mean your soulmate’s Lippie? Jinsoul that’s great! I’m good friends with her thanks to Yeojin, and she’s such a sweetheart!” And then the look in her eyes grows wicked. “So your soulmate’s gonna watch you strut down the catwalk.”

Jinsoul ducks her head in embarrassment.

“Well, if you put it like that…”

“No worries!” Haseul claps her hands enthusiastically. “I’ve got everything under control. Seriously Soul, you’re going to blow her mind.”

\--

By her third outfit change Jinsoul’s eased into her zone, and from then on she holds her head up with confidence, even when Haseul eases on her final dress at the end of the night— the blue dress that reminds her off the oceanside. She stands perfectly still as Haseul flutters around her, slipping on a necklace with a blue gemstone before handing Jinsoul a small case.

“You remember what this is, right?” Haseul murmurs.

Jinsoul nods, biting down a smile as she pulls the single contact lens from its case and bringing it up to her left eye.

\--

There are gasps that ring through the room as Jinsoul smoothly makes her way down the catwalk. She keeps her face neutral as the snaps and flashes from the multitude of cameras positioned solely on her increase in frequency.

As she walks, she feels the music playing in the background thrumming through her body, the sway of her hips something natural as she continues to place one foot in front of the other.

Throughout the night, she’d been walking past Kim Lip and the other LOONA girls with a purpose, sometimes cheekily waving to them, other times only winking as she walked by. Judging from the way the young idols had squealed from her attention, Jinsoul had hit the nail on the head..

Kim Lip’s face had been the most attractive shade of red, and Jinsoul made sure to give herself a metaphorical pat on the back every single time she passed by.

But now, as Jinsoul struts down the catwalk, her left eye glowing from her Odd Eye contact lense (Haseul’s latest brand had been a hit), ocean blue dress trailing behind her in ripples, and long, wavy blonde hair flowing behind her as though floating on a breeze, Jinsoul controls her expression, keeps herself calm and collected—

—only to let a sly smirk quirk at the corner of her lip right as she passes by a certain blonde-haired idol.

She doesn’t check to see Kim Lip’s reaction, but something about the shrieks she leaves in her wake tells her she must’ve done something right.

\--

(Kim Lip buries her flaming face into her hands just as Jinsoul disappears from sight for the final time, and beside her, Yeojin and their other groupmate, Heejin, squeal loudly into her ears.

“How on _earth_ did you manage to get a _model_ for a soulmate?!” Heejin yelps. “That’s so unfair!”

Kim Lip blushes, shaking her head and only peeking up at Heejin through the cracks in her fingers.

“Heejin, you haven’t even _met_ your soulmate yet! How can you even say that?!”

“Because I have eyes and they tell me that your soulmate’s _hot.”_

“The better question is how Lip-unnie managed to get _top model Jung Jinsoul,”_ Yeojin swiftly interjects. She’s known Jinsoul for nearly two years now, ever since Haseul and Jinsoul had become close friends, and Yeojin thinks she knows better than anyone how much of a saint Jinsoul can be. “Jinsoul-unnie’s even super nice! She plays Mario Kart with me even though she loses every time.”

“She’s a keeper!” Olivia Hye, yet another member, calls from two seats down.

“Lip must’ve saved the nation in a past life,” Heejin huffs as she crosses her arms.

“Trust me, I’m counting my blessings,” Kim Lip mutters, but she hides her rosy cheeks and the huge smile on her face, wondering how the _hell_ she managed to get so lucky.)

\--

Just like that, the fashion show is over, and Jinsoul’s just taken out her contact when the door behind her opens.

“Do you need me, Haseul?” Jinsoul asks over her shoulder.

“I’m not Haseul,” a familiar voice says, sounding only slightly different from when Jinsoul had heard it on the noisy red carpet, “but _I am_ looking for a Jung Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul whirls around to meet a pair of twinkling eyes and red, red lips.

“Kim Lip,” Jinsoul breathes, and the blonde idol smiles bashfully as Jinsoul turns around to greet her.

“That’s me,” Kim Lip says, looking at Jinsoul like she just gave her the world.

“I thought _I_ was going to find _you,”_ Jinsoul chuckles, wringing her arms out and cracking her knuckles out of nervous habit.

Kim Lip shrugs, chewing her bottom lip.

“Haseul found me and brought me here,” she explains before hesitating. “Is… Is that okay?”

Jinsoul finds herself nodding quickly.

“That’s more than okay. Saves me a lot of trouble, actually,” Jinsoul hums. “I’ve waited twenty-two years for this, and while a few more minutes wouldn’t have killed me…” She pauses, winking at Kim Lip playfully, “I think I much prefer this, Kim Lip-ssi.”

“It’s Jungeun,” the other girl says suddenly, and Jinsoul lights up at the new information. “Just… Just Kim Jungeun.”

“And I’m Jinsoul,” Jinsoul returns evenly, good-naturally. “Just Jung Jinsoul.”

Jungeun laughs at the goofy grin Jinsoul shoots her way, and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

Then—

“What color is this?” Jungeun whispers, stepping close to Jinsoul, close enough that Jinsoul's breath hitches at the proximity. The younger girl reaches up, gingerly tugging on the hem of Jinsoul’s dress, before tilting her head up slightly, meeting Jinsoul's eyes, and Jinsoul already _knows_ that even though there's no burst of colors, nothing relatively groundbreaking in the grand scheme of things, she'll never get tired of the way her heart flutters the way Jungeun’s brown eyes shine.

“Jinsoul,” Jungeun repeats again, amusement sneaking into her quiet tone when Jinsoul takes too long to respond. “What color is this?”

“Blue,” Jinsoul replies with a whisper of her own. “It’s blue.”

Jungeun nods, a small _oh!_ falling from her lips as she runs her thumb over the flowing fabric of the ocean blue dress. Jinsoul chuckles as she remembers how Jungeun had said the exact same thing earlier, right after the colors had appeared, and she allows her soulmate to do as she pleases, staring at the younger blonde in wonder.

They stand in the quietness of it all, merely basking in each other's presence, and Jinsoul closes her eyes, letting herself soak up all of today's events. She tries to process it all.

It's so much, maybe _too much_.

Jinsoul doesn’t think she'd have it any other way.

“I think,” Jungeun finally says, licking her lips. “I think…”

“I can think as well,” Jinsoul jokes quietly, trying to ease the weight on Jungeun’s heart. She succeeds, the younger blonde giggling and swatting playfully at Jinsoul’s arm. “It’s good to think.”

“I think blue might be my favorite color,” Jungeun finally manages to say after her laughter dies down, and then she’s back to looking at Jinsoul like she’s hung the stars in the sky, and oh, Jinsoul knows they hardly know each other, knows that there’s so much to be done, that can be done from now on, but she also knows that she’s in love, and she hopes more than anything that Jungeun can tell, even if it’s too soon to say the words out loud right now.

“Is it now?” Jinsoul asks teasingly, and Jungeun laughs again but nods.

“Blue’s my favorite color,” Jungeun says softly. “And I think you look gorgeous in it.”

“I—” Jinsoul smiles. “I’m glad.”

“Are you?”

“Mmhm,” Jinsoul nods, before she reaches up, lightly catches Jungeun’s chin with her thumb, runs her thumb over the corner of Jungeun’s red, red lips, relishes in the way Jungeun sucks in a breath, in the way she knows their hearts are racing equally as fast. “That’s good… That’s really good.”

“And why’s that?” Jungeun questions innocently.

“Because red’s _my_ favorite color,” Jinsoul answers fondly, “And you look absolutely breathtaking in it.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me! also thank you to katie for the proofread!!!
> 
> this was written after I shoved an idea onto the blue bird app: https://twitter.com/pyrefIy/status/1105621157108215808
> 
> uhhh yell at me on twitter or something haha @pyrefIy (where the L looks like an uppcase i)


End file.
